ABSTRACT The Optical Molecular Imaging and Analysis (OMIA) Shared Resource provides a variety of optical imaging services, technologies, equipment and expertise to support the scientific needs and objectives of cancer center members. OMIA provides expertise and service in unique technologies whose abilities to reveal the biology of cancer initiation, development, progression, and treatment are unparalleled. OMIA services can be broken down into four main categories: (1) Optical imaging and spectroscopy, (2) Window chamber surgery training and support, (3) User training in techniques, (4) Scientific guidance on experimental design, data analysis and interpretation. The OMIA Shared Resource has upgraded and expanded its service offerings with financial support from the Cancer Center Support Grant (CCSG), the Duke Cancer Institute (DCI), and the Duke University School of Medicine. It will continue to monitor development of new imaging technology of use to DCI members and to acquire applicable new technologies as they become practical for operation in a shared resource setting. In calendar year 2012, the facility's services were used by 32 different faculty investigators, 22 of whom are DCI members with peer-reviewed support; the other 10 are non-DCI members. DCI members represent all of the CCSG's research programs, demonstrating the broad applicability and accessibility of this resource.